Chrono Trigger
|desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = ESRB: K-A (Niños a adultos) (SNES), T (Adolescente) (PS) CERO: A (Todas las edades) |sistemas = |otros = |IDGF = }} es un videojuego de rol (RPG) desarrollado y publicado por Square Co., Ltd. (actualmente Square Enix Co., Ltd.) para la videoconsola Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES). Fue lanzado por primera vez el 11 de marzo de 1995 en Japón y el 22 de agosto de 1995 en Estados Unidos. La historia del juego sigue a un grupo de jóvenes aventureros que fueron transportados a través del tiempo accidentalmente y descubrieron que el mundo iba a ser destruido en un futuro distante. Jurando prevenir este desastre, viajan a través de la historia para descubrir la forma de salvar al planeta. ''Chrono Trigger fue diseñado por un grupo llamado Dream Team (Equipo de los sueños, o Equipo de ensueño)Según el propio juego: ''Keizo Kokubo: Well then, open the Gates to the Dream Team!'' o en el final de de los desarrolladores: Cheers! You made it to one of the endings! You're now a member of the Dream Team! o Dream Project (Proyecto de los sueños, o Proyecto de ensueño) que estaba conformado por Hironobu Sakaguchi, Kazuhiko Aoki y el compositor Nobuo Uematsu, conocidos por su trabajo en la serie Final Fantasy, y Yuuji Horii y el artista Akira Toriyama, conocidos por su trabajo en la serie Dragon Quest. Al tiempo de su lanzamiento, ciertos aspectos de Chrono Trigger fueron vistos como revolucionarios como incluir múltiples finales,A pesar de que había juegos anteriores al lanzamiento de Chrono Trigger que tenían múltiples finales, el número de estos combinados con sus variaciones eran notables. Además, la posibilidad de volver a jugar el juego manteniendo las estadísticas del juego anterior permitían al jugador terminarlo en virtualmente cualquier punto de él. aventuras secundarias relacionadas con la trama que se concentraban en el desarrollo de los personajes, un sistema de batalla único, y gráficos detallados. Fue relanzado por Square en Japón para la consola Sony PlayStation en 1999. En 2001, fue lanzado en Estados Unidos como parte de Final Fantasy Chronicles para la PlayStation, el cual también incluye a Final Fantasy IV. Nunca se lanzó para la región PAL. Modo de juego Chrono Trigger presenta el modo de juego estándar de un RPG, pero con varias innovaciones. Como con muchos RPGs, el jugador toma control del protagonista y sus compañeros a lo largo de un universo de ficción bidimensional, que consiste en varios bosques, ciudades y calabozos. La navegación está conducida por un mapa del mundo visto desde arriba, que representa el paisaje desde una vista aérea escalada. Lugares tales como ciudades y bosques están representados por mapas escalados más realistas, en los cuales el jugador puede conversar con la gente local para procurarse ítems y servicios, resolver enigmas y desafíos o encontrarse con enemigos. Sin embargo, el modo de juego de Chrono Trigger se desvía de aquel del RPG tradicional en que, más que tener encuentros aleatorios, muchos enemigos están visibles en el mapa, o esperan escondidos para emboscar al grupo. El contacto con el enemigo inicia una batalla que ocurre directamente en el mapa mismo en vez de en una pantalla de batalla separada. Este concepto ya había sido introducido en títulos como Secret of Mana y Final Fantasy Adventure, pero todavía era algo inusual y fuera de lo común en los RPG que no fueron específicos del género de acción (ARPG). Más en línea con los elementos tradicionales del RPG, tanto el jugador como los enemigos controlados por la CPU pueden usar ataques físicos o mágicos y objetos para herir a su objetivo durante las batallas, lo que reduce sus puntos de vida, los cuales se pueden recuperar mediante pociones y hechizos. Cuando un personaje jugable pierde todos sus puntos de vida, se desmaya; y si todos los personajes caen en batalla, el juego termina y se debe volver a empezar de un juego anteriormente grabado —excepto por algunas batallas relacionadas con la historia que permiten perder—. El jugador puede equipar a sus personajes con armas, armaduras, cascos y accesorios que proveen efectos especiales (como incrementar el poder de ataque) dentro de la batalla, y usar una serie de ítems consumibles. Estos se pueden comprar o encontrar en los diferentes mapas, generalmente en cofres. Chrono Trigger utiliza un sistema llamado Active Time Battle (Batalla en tiempo activo, ATB), herencia de la serie de juegos de Square, Final Fantasy, que fue diseñada por Hiroyuki Itō para Final Fantasy IV''Johnson, Robert - Final Fantasy IV Review, 28/04/2003 (accedida el 10/09/2006). Sin embargo, la variación usada en ''Chrono Trigger es diferente de las anteriores versiones. Cada personaje puede actuar en la batalla cuando su temporizador personal —que depende de sus atributos en velocidad— llega a cero. La magia y las técnicas físicas especiales —como las habilidades con espadas— están manejadas a través de un sistema llamado Techs. Estas reducen los puntos de magia del personaje, y generalmente afectan sólo un área; algunos hechizos dañan monstruos apiñados, mientras que otros pueden dañar a los que se encuentran formados en línea. Los enemigos generalmente cambian de posición durante el transcurso de la batalla, lo que crea oportunidades para usar tácticamente las Techs. Un rasgo único del sistemas de Techs del Chrono Trigger, son las numerosas técnicas cooperativas que se pueden utilizar. Cada personaje recibe ocho Techs personales que se pueden usar en conjunto con las de otros para crear dobles y triples, que tienen un efecto mayor. Por ejemplo, la Tech Cyclone (Ciclón) de Crono, se puede combinar con la Flame Toss (Lanza Fuego) de Lucca para crear Fire Whirl (Torbellino de Fuego). Cuando los personajes con Techs compatibles tienen los suficientes puntos de magia para realizarlas, y pueden actuar, el juego automáticamente muestra el combo como una opción. Chrono Trigger presenta otros rasgos únicos en su modo juego, incluyendo el viaje a través del tiempo. El jugador tiene acceso a siete diferentes eras de la historia del mundo, y las acciones hechas en el pasado afectan eventos del futuro. A lo largo del juego se encontrarán nuevos aliados, completarán aventuras periféricas y buscarán importantes villanos. El viaje a través del tiempo se realiza mediante portales y pilares de luz llamados time gates (portales temporales), como también por medio de una máquina del tiempo llamada "Epoch". El juego también admite una opción llamada New Game + (Juego nuevo +): luego de completar el juego, el jugador puede volver a empezarlo con datos de la sesión anterior. Los niveles de los personajes, las técnicas aprendidas y el equipamiento con los ítems obtenidos se copian a la nueva sesión, mientras que se descarta el dinero adquirido y algunos elementos relacionados con la historia. Otro rasgo inusual de Chrono Trigger es que se puede completar sin el protagonista en el grupo, y que presenta múltiples finales. El progreso anterior a la batalla final determina cuál de los trece finales —algunos con mínimas variaciones determinadas por pequeñas decisiones— obtendrá. Algunos de los finales sólo pueden ser conseguidos en una sesión de New Game +, en la cual se puede retar al jefe final antes de lo permitido normalmente. Square posteriormente utilizó el mismo concepto de New Game + en otros títulos como Vagrant Story, Chrono Cross, Parasite Eve y Final Fantasy X-2. Trama Personajes Los siete personajes jugables de Chrono Trigger provienen de diversas épocas de la historia del juego. El juego se inicia en el año 1000 d. C., con Crono, Marle y Lucca. El protagonista principal del juego es Crono, quien toma su nombre de Chronos, el padre tiempo en la mitología griega. Es un protagonista silencioso, caracterizado por no hablar en ningún momento del juego, exceptuando unas líneas en uno de los finales. Es un valiente y temerario joven con experiencia en el manejo de la katana. Marle es en realidad la princesa Nadia del reino de Guardia: una joven activa y aventurera, que frecuentemente tiene problemas con su padre, el rey. Lucca, por su parte, es una genio de la mecánica que tiene pocos amigos aparte de Crono. Tiene un apasionado interés por la ciencia, alimentado por un accidente que le costó las piernas a su madre varios años atrás, y su casa está llena de maquinaria y equipos de laboratorio. Del año 2300 d. C. proviene Robo, un robot con una agradable y curiosa personalidad, inicialmente creado para asistir a los humanos. Un desastre a escala mundial en el 1999 d. C. lo desactivó e hizo que olvidara su misión inicial, pero, luego de que Lucca lo reparara, se unió al grupo lleno de gratitud. Del otro lado del espectro histórico del juego es originaria Ayla, una mujer prehistórica oriunda del 65.000.000 a. C. Feroz, confiada y tremendamente fuerte en el combate. Ayla es la jefa de "Ioka Village" (Villa Ioka), y ha liderado a su gente en la guerra contra los Reptites, dinosaurios humanoides, que buscan el dominio del planeta sobre la raza humana; su nombre hace referencia a la protagonista de la saga de novelas de Los Hijos de la Tierra, basada en la Edad de Piedra. Finalmente, del 600 d. C. provienen Frog (Sapo), el paladín anfibio, y Magus, el mago oscuro que es originario del 12000 a. C., donde nació y vivió sus primeros años. Frog es en realidad un joven llamado Glenn, que se desempeñaba como escudero. Su cuerpo fue transformado en el de una rana humanoide por Magus durante un ataque del mago oscuro a Cyrus, el caballero a quien Glenn acompañaba. Luego de que Magus matara a Cyrus y lo transformara a él en rana, Glenn cambió su nombre a Frog y dedicó su vida a proteger a la reina de Guardia y a tratar de vengar a su amigo Cyrus tomando la vida de Magus. Se le representa como un ser caballeroso, pero que permanece atascado por la pena que le provoca su pasado. Magus es un poderoso hechicero proveniente del reino mágico de Zeal, del 12000 a. C., donde era en realidad Janus, hijo de la reina y príncipe del reino. Cuando aún era un niño, una distorsión temporal causada por Lavos destruyó su reino y lo envió al año 600 d. C., donde fue encontrado por una criatura llamada Ozzie. Tiempo después, Magus se convirtió en el líder de los Mystics, una raza de demonios e inteligentes humaniodes que luchaban contra la humanidad en esa época. Magus desea venganza contra Lavos, y lucha por conocer el destino de su hermana Schala. Se lo representa como un personaje cínico y melancólico. Lavos es el antagonista principal del juego, y por ende el más poderoso de todos. Es un parásito alienígena que llegó a la tierra en el año 65.000.000 a. C. Fue bautizado por Ayla, quien lo nombró de ese modo en su lengua antigua (La significaba "fuego"; y Vos, "grande"). Desde su llegada a la tierra, Lavos se dedicó a absorber la energía del planeta, y a controlar la evolución de los seres vivientes para su propio beneficio.En el propio juego: ''Magus: So...since the dawn of time, it has slept underground, controlling evolution on this world for his own purpose... We were created only to be harvested... and all living things...'' Cuando Lavos es despertado en el año 12000 a. C. por la reina Zeal, causa un oleaje masivo que cambia por completo la forma del planeta, y acaba con el reino mágico de Zeal. En 1999 d. C., Lavos sale a la superficie del planeta de nuevo, devastándolo todo totalmente, y dejando a los seres humanos que sobrevivieron en ruinas. En la batalla final, los protagonistas del juego deben derrotarlo en 3 formas distintas, empezando por su coraza exterior y pasando por su forma interna, para finalmente enfrentarse a su núcleo. Historia La historia de Chrono Trigger inicia durante la celebración de los 1000 años de fundación del reino de Guardia, a la cual asiste el protagonista del juego, Crono. Allí conoce a Marle, con quien hace amistad rápidamente, y juntos van a probar un dispositivo de teletransportación desarrollado por la amiga inventora de Crono, Lucca. Al intentar funcionar, la máquina reacciona con el collar que Marle lleva puesto; un misterioso portal se abre y absorbe a la joven, mas no al collar. Crono toma el collar y Lucca activa la máquina una vez más, enviando a Crono a través del mismo portal. El joven aparece en un bosque, y tras encontrar un pueblo cercano se da cuenta de que viajó 400 años al pasado. Crono encuentra a Marle en el castillo de Guardia; la chica le informa a Crono que la reina de la época, Leene, había desaparecido, y que un grupo de búsqueda la encontró y —confundiéndola con la reina debido a su asombroso parecido— la llevó al castillo. Momentos después, Marle se desvanece en el aire ante Crono. Lucca llega justo después, trayendo consigo un artefacto llamado Gate Key (Llave del Portal), que les permitirá abrir cualquier portal de tiempo cercano. Lucca concluye que Marle es realmente la princesa de Guardia en el año 1000 d. C., y que la muerte de su ancestra desaparecida causaría que ella no existiese debido a la paradoja del abuelo. Con la ayuda de una rana humanoide parlante llamada "Frog", Crono y Lucca descubren que la reina Leene fue secuestrada por los Mystics: criaturas demoníacas con inteligencia semi-humana gobernadas por el hechicero Magus. Juntos rescatan a la reina, y los tres jóvenes regresan a su época a través del portal del tiempo. Al llegar de nuevo a su tiempo, Crono es capturado y llevado a juicio, acusado de secuestrar a la princesa. Crono es sentenciado a muerte, pero con ayuda de Lucca escapa poco antes de ser ejecutado, y los jóvenes se reencuentran con Marle. Juntos escapan a un bosque cercano, donde tropiezan con un portal temporal activado por la llave de Lucca, y son transportados a una época futura. Allí se sorprenden al encontrar un mundo devastado lleno de ruinas de avanzada tecnología. Al investigar una estructura en forma de domo, descubren una grabación que muestra la destrucción del manto planetario, causada por una criatura llamada Lavos, que había estado habitando bajo la superficie hasta el año 1999 d. C. Determinados a detenerlo antes de que destruya el mundo, el grupo reactiva a un robot del futuro llamado Robo y —a través de otro portal temporal— llegan al End of Time (Fin del tiempo, año \infty ), donde encuentran a un enigmático viejo que les aconseja sobre su misión, y varios portales que permiten el acceso a todas las eras de importancia en el juego. Crono y sus amigos regresan al 1000 d. C., y se enteran de que, al parecer, fue Magus quien creó a Lavos durante la Edad Media.''Heckran: If only the great Magus who brought forth Lavos 400 years ago, had destroyed the human race!'' Viajan entonces nuevamente al 600 d. C., donde se enteran que necesitan obtener una espada para poder derrotar a Magus, pero que sólo el héroe legendario puede blandir dicha arma; los diseñadores del juego bautizaron la espada con el mismo nombre de un mítico herrero de katanas y espadas japonés: Masamune. El grupo encuentra la hoja de la espada, que está rota, deduciendo que Frog es el héroe legendario y enterándose de que, extrañamente, el arma fue forjada por Melchior, un herrero de la época de Crono. En el 1000 d. C., Melchior les informa que para reparar la Masamune es necesario conseguir algo de dreamstone (Piedra de los sueños), una roca que sólo existió en los tiempos prehistóricos. El jugador debe guiar a los aventureros al 65,000,000 a. C., donde conocen a una mujer llamada Ayla, quien les entrega dreamstone luego de que Crono la venciese en un concurso de bebida. Melchior repara la hoja, y el grupo convence a Frog de ayudarlos a ir al castillo de Magus para usar la Masamune contra él. Dentro del castillo, deben luchar contra un ejército de Mystics y sus generales —Ozzie, Flea y Slash, quienes fueron bautizados por los diseñadores del juego en referencia a tres famosos músicos de la época en que se creó el juego: Ozzy Osbourne, Flea]] y Slash— antes de enfrentarse con Magus mismo, quien estaba conjurando un hechizo que invocaba a Lavos. Luego de ser derrotado, Magus revela que no fue él quien lo creó, sino que simplemente estaba tratando de convocarlo, y que la criatura yacía dentro del planeta, absorbiendo su energía.''Magus: You fools! I only «summoned» him! He lives in the inner earth, absorbing the land's power and growing ever stronger!'' La interrupción del hechizo abre un portal temporal masivo que traga al castillo con todos dentro. Crono y sus amigos despiertan nuevamente en el 65,000,000 a. C., y no encuentran rastro alguno de Magus. Tras ayudar a Ayla a finalmente derrotar a los Reptites —reptiles humanoides que buscaban la extinción humana— dentro de su fuerte principal, los héroes presencian la llegada de Lavos desde el espacio. Al descubrir un nuevo portal temporal en el cráter dejado por el impacto de la llegada de Lavos, el grupo visita el antiguo e iluminado Kingdom of Zeal (Reino de Zeal), en el 12,000 a. C. El reino había descubierto a Lavos recientemente; Zeal, la emperatriz, mandó a construir una máquina para absorber la energía de la criatura. Un misterioso profeta de la reina Zeal advierte a ésta de la llegada de los aventureros, y estos son forzados a regresar al 65,000,000 a. C. antes de cerrar el portal por el cual los expulsaron. Incapaces de regresar a Zeal, se dirigen al End of Time en busca de consejo, y allí se enteran de la existencia de la Wings of Time (Alas del tiempo), una máquina del tiempo. Al localizar la máquina en el 2300 d. C., la rebautizan Epoch -del inglés Epoch (y a su vez del griego epokhé), que quiere decir era o época-, y regresan al 12,000 a. C., donde descubren que el Ocean Palace pronto será activado. El grupo intenta detener a la reina, pero fracasa y Lavos despierta. En ese momento, el profeta misterioso revela ser Magus e intenta destruir al alienígena, pero es derrotado, y todos sus poderes son absorbidos. Intentando salvar la vida de sus compañeros, Crono se enfrenta a la criatura, pero muere y su cuerpo es vaporizado. Lavos destruye el reino entero, y su poder causa que se formen varios portales del tiempo; enviando a varias personas a diversas épocas. Antes de que Magus y el resto del grupo sean asesinados, Schala, princesa de Zeal, los transporta fuera del palacio hasta el último asentamiento humano que queda, quedándose ella atrás. Sin embargo, los lamentos duran poco antes de que Dalton, un ex líder de seguridad del reino, llegue a la aldea y se autoproclame soberano del mundo. Tras haber salvado la Blackbird (Ave negra) —una muy vistosa nave— de la destrucción, recluye al grupo dentro de ella y despega. Además, incauta la Epoch y hace que sus secuaces le implementen la capacidad de volar. Los aventureros pronto escapan y derrotan a Dalton en una batalla sobre la rediseñada Epoch, la cual usan para accidentalmente volar la Blackbird durante la fuga. Afligidos por la muerte de Crono, se encuentran con Magus, quien les revela que en realidad es Janus Zeal, y que creció durante la Edad Media bajo la tutela de Ozzie, esperando su oportunidad para vengarse de Lavos. Además, le ofrece al grupo la oportunidad de arreglar su disputa en una batalla final y les informa que Gaspar podría ayudarlos a traer a Crono de regreso.''Magus: You know, there just might be a way to bring him back. ...'' ''Magus: Gaspar, the Guru of Time, knows how to restore lost or misplaced time streams...'' Si el jugador se rehusa a luchar, él se une al grupo.''Magus: You wish to fight me?»'' «Respuesta jugador: No. ''Frog: Vanquishing thee will neither return Crono nor Cyrus.'' ''Magus: Wait. I'll come with you.'' Al visitar de nuevo al viejo que vive en el End of Time, descubren que es Gaspar, transportado allí durante la destrucción de Zeal. Es él quien les da un dispositivo con forma de huevo llamado Chrono Trigger, lo que les permite viajar en el tiempo de forma especial. Pronto, siguiendo sus instrucciones, lo utilizan para visitar el momento exacto de la muerte de Crono, y congelarlo en el tiempo para retirarlo antes de que sea asesinado. Con el equipo completo de nuevo, el grupo visita nuevamente a Gaspar, quien les relata sobre diversos problemas que afectan al mundo a través de las eras. Les sugiere participar y resolver estas problemáticas opcionales a la línea obligatoria del juego, diciéndoles que quizás les ayude a prepararse para la pelea final contra Lavos. Luego de viajar al 600 d. C., derrotan a una criatura llamada "Retinite", que provocó que un bosque se conviertiese en desierto. Robo se queda para pasar los siguientes siglos trabajando y manteniendo la tierra para ayudar a cultivar el bosque y asegurar su supervivencia. Al regresar al 1000 d. C., encuentran y reactivan al robot, y todos celebran un fogón en el bosque, donde filosofan sobre los portales temporales y especulan sobre si en realidad son creados por Lavos o por otra entidad que desea que ellos viajen en el tiempo para realizar un propósito determinado.''Robo: After 400 years of experience, I have come to think that Lavos may not be responsible for the Gates.'' ''Marle: What do you mean?'' ''Robo: I have come to think that someone, or something wanted us to see all this.'' Luego de quedarse dormidos, aparece un misterioso portal rojo, al cual entra Lucca. Al regresar al 990 d. C., tiene la oportunidad de salvar a su madre del accidente que le costó sus piernas. El incidente provocó que la Lucca joven se interesara por la maquinaria para poder evitar que sucedan más accidentes. En el 600 d. C., deben enfrentarse con lo que quedaba del antiguo ejército de Magus. Sus antiguos generales, dándose cuenta de que él sólo estaba utilizando a los Mystics, los atacan, pero mueren tras ser derrotados. En el 2300 d. C., su viaje los lleva a la planta donde fue construido Robo. Allí descubren que la programación de la IA de su creador, Mother Brain (Cerebro madre), ha sido corrompida, y que está utilizando el lugar como planta de exterminio de humanos. Robo debe entonces, muy a su pesar, destruir a su creador y a su amiga, también reprogramada, Atropos, apagando el sistema de las instalaciones. Nuevamente en el 1000 d. C., se enteran que el fantasma de Cyrus, el caballero amigo de Frog, estaba apareciendo en unas antiguas ruinas cerca de un pueblo. Frog visita la tumba que había construido para él, y ayuda a su amigo a encontrar paz, incluso si no acabó con Magus.''Frog: Dear Cyrus... Thou must...think ill of me.'' ''Cyrus: On the contrary! You have come far, my friend. When Magus defeated me, I thought of all those whom I had left behind. King Guardia, Queen Leene, and of course, you... Your skill and dedication is superior! I can rest now, knowing that everyone is in good hands. Good bye, my friend!'' En otro viaje, el grupo se embarca en busca de la Sun Stone (Piedra solar), un artefacto mítico usado durante algún tiempo como fuente de poder en Zeal. La localizan en una fortaleza perdida del reino, desarraigada del lecho marino en el 2300 d. C., pero descubren que sus poderes se habían agotado. La llevan entonces al 65.000.000 a. C., y la dejan en un templo solar para que recargue su energía con el paso de millones de años. Sin embargo, al volver al futuro descubren que la piedra fue robada en el 1000 d. C. Para poder sonsacársela a su captor, el codicioso alcalde de Porre, viajan al 600 d. C. para enseñarle sobre la caridad a su ancestro al darle comida a él y a su esposa. Con la Sun Stone segura, pronto descubren otro artefacto legendario en el 600 d. C., la Rainbow Shell (Concha Arcoiris). Ésta se encuentra en los restos subterráneos del fuerte de los Reptites —preservado desde su destrucción en el 65.000.000 a. C.—, pero es demasiado pesada para poder retirarla por sí solos, por lo que piden ayuda al rey Guardia XXI, quién la guarda en su castillo. Sin embargo, cuando el grupo regresa al 1000 d. C., se encuentran con que el padre de Marle, el rey Guardia XXXIII, está siendo enjuiciado por su propio canciller por supuestamente haber intentado vender la Rainbow Shell, una reliquia real. Crono y sus compañeros pronto revelan públicamente que el canciller era un impostor de los Mystics, lo derrotan y ayudan a Marle y a su padre a dejar sus diferencias de lado. Finalmente, los aventureros se infiltran en el resurgido Ocean Palace —ahora conocido como Black Omen (Presagio negro)— donde la reina Zeal todavía vive luego de haber sobrevivido a la destrucción de su reino y convertirse en marioneta del poder de Lavos. El grupo derrota a la corrupta reina y destruye la Mammon Machine, que se encontraba en el corazón del palacio, lo que provoca la desintegración de todo el recinto. A todo esto sigue la confrontación final con Lavos mismo, en la cual deben primero penetrar la coraza de la criatura. Una vez dentro descubren que Lavos había estado cosechando el ADN del planeta mientras absorbía la energía producida. Finalmente se enfrentan con su verdadera forma, resultado de la manipulación genética, a la cual destruyen. El final del juego que se obtiene depende de en qué momento de la historia del juego el jugador derrota a Lavos; además, diferentes elecciones y decisiones pueden producir algunas variaciones menores. La primera vez que se completa el juego, los miembros del grupo se despiden durante la última noche de la Millenial Fair y regresan a sus respectivas eras. Además, si Magus se había unido al equipo, les revela que planea buscar a su hermana perdida, Schala. La madre de Crono accidentalmente entra al portal temporal de la feria justo antes que éste se cierre, causando que Crono, Marle y Lucca despeguen en la Epoch hacia otra aventura para encontrarla, mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminan el cielo nocturno. El Chrono Trigger El Chrono Trigger (también conocido como el "Huevo del Tiempo") es un pequeño dispositivo que controla el devenir de los acontecimientos. Como el gurú Gaspar explica, el Chrono Trigger tendrá un efecto equivalente al esfuerzo que uno ejerza en su uso; ni más, ni menos. Crono, quien muere a manos de Lavos en 12.000 a. C., queda atrapado en el continuum espacio-tiempo y sus amigos ponen todo su esfuerzo en revivirlo (o mejor dicho, en evitar que muera). El Chrono Trigger, después de haber recibido estos sentimientos, se activa y trae a Crono de vuelta a la vida. Sin embargo, debe de aclararse que este evento es totalmente opcional y afecta al final del juego dependiendo de la elección del jugador. La secuela de Chrono Trigger, Chrono Cross, se encarga de explicar que el término Chrono Trigger hace referencia a cualquiera cosa que tiene el poder de cambiar el curso de la historia. Desarrollo Chrono Trigger fue producido por Kazuhiko Aoki y dirigido por Akihiko Matsui, Yoshinori Kitase y Takashi Tokita. El desarrollo del juego fue supervisado por Hironobu Sakaguchi, productor y creador de la serie Final Fantasy, y Yuuji Horii, director y creador de la serie Dragon Quest. Yuuji Horii trabajó en el esbozo general de la historia; como fanático de las ficciones de viajes en el tiempo, tales como la serie de televisión El Túnel del Tiempo, se centró en dicho tema para Chrono Trigger. Dicho esbozo fue subsecuentemente editado y terminado por Masato Kato, que escribió todos los acontecimientos de la era 12.000 a. C. del juego. Finalmente, Yoshinori Kitase y Takashi Tokita crearon los diversos subescenarios. Los personajes del juego fueron diseñados por Akira Toriyama, creador del manga Dragon Ball y conocido también por sus trabajos en la serie Dragon Quest. Entre los demás diseñadores que participaron en el desarrollo, se destacan Tetsuya Takahashi como director gráfico, y Yasuyuki Honne, Tetsuya Nomura, y Yusuke Naora, entre otros, como diseñadores de gráficos espaciales. El lanzamiento japonés del juego incluyó una serie especial de arte exhibido en el final primario. La versión norteamericana fue creada antes de que se agregaran estas características, y contiene otros vestigios del temprano desarrollo del juego que fueron eliminados en la edición japonesa —tales como la canción Singing Mountain, suprimida junto a su epónimo calabozo prehistórico. Nintendo censuró cierto diálogo, que incluía referencias al amamantamiento, al consumo del alcohol y a la religión. Se le dieron cerca de treinta días al traductor Ted Woolsey para adaptar el juego para las audiencias inglesas, y parte de su trabajo fue cortado debido a falta de espacio. Posteriormente, los fanáticos terminaron de traducirlo completamente, publicándolo en pequeños lanzamientos acompañados de anotaciones que resaltaban diferencias vitales. Audio La banda sonora de Chrono Trigger fue compuesta por Yasunori Mitsuda y el compositor veterano de las series de Final Fantasy, Nobuo Uematsu. El juego fue el primero para el que Mitsuda trabajó como compositor, pero luego de que él contrajo úlceras estomacales, Uematsu fue incluido en el proyecto para componer 10 canciones. Al momento del lanzamiento oficial del juego, la cantidad de canciones y efectos sonoros que éste incluía no tenía precedentes, y la banda sonora fue lanzada en una colección de tres discos. Adicionalmente, un arreglo de acid jazz de un disco llamado Brink of time fue también lanzado. Más adelante, otra banda sonora de un disco fue producida para complementar la versión de PlayStation del juego, presentando los temas orquestales usados en los cortes. Más recientemente, Yasunori Mitsuda arregló versiones de canciones de Chrono Trigger y Chrono Cross para los conciertos musicales de videojuegos Play!, presentando 3 obras: el tema principal, "Frog's Theme" y "To Far Away Times". La banda sonora del juego ha sido mezclada continuamente por fans, con más de 300 tributos y varios álbums de interpretaciones musicales vendidos en tiendas. Algunos ejemplos importantes son Time & Space - A Tribute to Yasunori Mitsuda y Chrono Symphonic. Este último fue lanzado por OverClocked ReMix, un sitio web dedicado a las mezclas de canciones, y esperaba brindar una musicalización orquestral a una hipotética película sobre Chrono Trigger. Adicionalmente, un equipo de producción de hip hop llamado Compromised creó un álbum de pop llamado The Chrono Trigger Mixtape, Vol. 1, producido mezclando trozos a capella de canciones de rap con las mezclas instrumentales de Chrono Trigger. Aficionados japoneses frecuentemente venden sus mezclas en álbums compilatorios, llamados dojin por los fans occidentales. Recepción y crítica Chrono Trigger ha vendido más de 2,36 millones de copias en Japón y 290.000 en el exterior. Las primeras dos millones de copias vendidas en Japón fueron entregadas en sólo dos meses. El juego también tuvo un éxito sustancial en su lanzamiento en Estados Unidos, y su relanzamiento como parte del paquete Final Fantasy Chronicles para la PlayStation estuvo en la cima de las listas de ventas de PlayStation de NPD por más de seis semanas. Esta versión fue relanzada nuevamente en 2003 como parte de la línea de "Grandes éxitos" de Sony, y, en estos últimos tiempos, Chrono Trigger ha quedado entre las listas de "los 100 mejores juego de todos los tiempos" en los tres sitios web multimedia de IGN. La primera vez, en 2002, salió en el 4° puesto, mientras que se situó en el 6° a principios de 2005. En la tercera lista, a finales de 2005, logró el 13° puesto, y por último escaló al 2° en la de 2006. Chrono Trigger no sólo fue un "best-seller", sino que también fue bien recibido por la crítica. La revista Nintendo Power lo llamo "el juego más grande de Square", citando sus mejoras en gráficos, sonido y jugabilidad frente a sus RPGs anteriores, mientras que la revista Oficial U.S. PlayStation Magazine lo describió como "original y extremadamente cautivante", expresando una respuesta particularmente favorable por sus gráficos, sonido e historia. Además, IGN comentó que "puede estar lleno de todos los clichés de RPG imaginables, pero Chrono Trigger consigue resaltar del resto con una cautivante historia que no se toma a sí misma demasiado en serio" y "una de las mejores bandas de sonido de videojuegos jamás producidas". Sin embargo, otros críticos, como el personal de los sitios web sobre videojuegos RPGfan y RPGamer, cuestionaron la longitud del juego, ya que es más corto que muchos otros en su género, y notaron que su nivel de dificultad era también bajo en comparación. Más allá de eso, sin embargo, estimaron el alto valor al volver a jugar el Chrono Trigger por sus múltiples finales, su modo de juego simple pero innovador y su historia "fantástica, pero no excesivamente compleja". Además, el juego fue incluido en la lista de GameSpot de "The Greatest Games of All Time" ("Los mejores juegos de todos los tiempos"), lanzada en abril de 2006. También apareció en el puesto 28º en la lista de "All Time Top 100" ("Los top 100 de todos los tiempos"), basada en una encuesta realizada por la revista japonesa Famitsu. Diferentes versiones Unos meses antes del lanzamiento al mercado de Chrono Trigger, se dio una versión beta a los críticos de revistas y locales de juegos. Al ser una construcción sin terminar del juego, tenía numerosas diferencias con la versión final, como pistas musicales sin usar y un lugar llamado "Singing Mountain" (Montaña Cantante). Los fanáticos curiosos exploraron posteriormente la imagen ROM a través de varios métodos, descubriendo dos sprites de personajes sin usar y algunas más para ciertos personajes no jugadores. Esto ha llevado al rumor de que existía un octavo personaje jugador o que se había previsto para jugar, pero no hay evidencia alguna que apoye este alegato. El lanzamiento formal del juego —ahora comúnmente vendido en sitios de subastas— incluía dos mapas del mundo, y los compradores japoneses que lo habían pre-ordenado recibieron cartas holográficas. Este lanzamiento usaba un cartucho de 32-megabit con una RAM con baterías incluidas para las partidas guardadas, y no requería de ningún coprocesador especial. En 1999, en Japón, TOSE desarrolló y lanzó una versión de Chrono Trigger para la Sony PlayStation. Esta versión fue luego lanzada en 2001 en Estados Unidos —junto con una versión remasterizada de Final Fantasy IV— bajo el título de Final Fantasy Chronicles. En ella se incluían escenas anime creadas por el diseñador de personajes original, Akira Toriyama, y animadas por Toei Animation, además de varios bonus, accesibles luego de haber logrado varios finales del juego; una de las secuencias de video muestra al final la boda de Crono y Marle, y adicionalmente un curioso detalle añadido: Lucca encontrando a Kid, personaje de la secuela Chrono Cross. Esta versión recibió críticas negativas por sus largos tiempos de carga que no estaban presentes en el original. Han habido dos intentos notables por parte de los fanáticos de Chrono Trigger para hacer remakes extraoficiales de partes del juego para la PC con un motor de gráficos 3D. Los proyectos más prominentes, Chrono Resurrection (un intento de rehacer diez pequeñas escenas interactivas del juego) y Chrono Trigger Remake Project (un intento de rehacer el juego entero), fueron forzados a rescindir por Square Enix por medio de una orden de cesar y desistir. Secuelas Chrono Trigger inspiró una variedad de secuelas y derivajes. En 1996 se lanzó un OVA de 16 minutos de duración titulado Nuumamonja: Time and Space Adventures. Adicionalmente, otros tres títulos fueron lanzados para la Satellaview en 1995, y un cuarto en 1996. Los primeros tres fueron Chrono Trigger: Jet Bike Special, un videojuego de carreras basado en un minijuego del original; Chrono Trigger: Character Library, el cual presentaba perfiles de los personajes y monstruos del juego; y Chrono Trigger: Music Library, una colección de música de la banda sonora del juego. Los contenidos de Character Library y Music Library fueron posteriormente incluidos como extras en el relanzamiento para PlayStation de Chrono Trigger. El cuarto título, Radical Dreamers: Nusumenai Hōseki, es una historia paralela a Chrono Trigger creada para resolver una subtrama inconclusa de su predecesor. El juego era una corta aventura conversacional que dependía de gráficos mínimos y su música ambiental. Nunca tuvo un lanzamiento oficial fuera de Japón, pero fue posteriormente traducido por fanáticos al inglés. Para formar las primeras secuencias de la más conocida secuela para PlayStation, Chrono Cross, los elementos de su trama, incluyendo personajes y escenarios, fueron luego adaptados. Consecuentemente, Radical Dreamers: Nusumenai Hōseki fue removido de la continuidad principal de la serie y en Chrono Cross se le refirió como una dimensión alternativa.En el juego Chrono Cross hay el siguiente diálogo: ''Kid: Radical Dreamers...!? And me name's on here, too! What the bloody hell is goin' on? ...'' ''Kid: ......This seems to be an archive from a different time than our own. Aside from the two worlds we already know about...there may be other worlds and times which exist...'' No hay planes para realizar otros títulos de la serie, a pesar de que en 2001 Hironobu Sakaguchi declaró que el equipo de desarrollo de Chrono Cross quería hacer un nuevo juego de la serie Chrono y que se estaban considerando ideas para el guión. Ese mismo año, Square peticionó una marca registrada para los nombres Chrono Break y Chrono Brake en los Estados Unidos y en Japón, respectivamente. Sin embargo, la primera fue dada de baja en 2003. Durante una entrevista en Cubed3 el 1 de febrero de 2007, el vicepresidente de Square Enix, Hiromichi Tanaka, dijo que a pesar de que no se tenía planeada ningún tipo de secuela de momento, todavía era posible alguna. Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.nintendo.com/gamemini?gameid=m-Game-0000-677 Sitio oficial de Chrono Trigger] * Chrono Compendium — Una Wiki sobre las series Chrono * Chrono Trigger en MobyGames * Chrono Trigger en GameFAQs * Lista de los finales del juego (en inglés) * Chrono Trigger Official Soundtrack (Banda de sonido oficial) en MusicBrainz * Chrono Trigger Original Soundtrack (Banda de sonido original) en MusicBrainz * Chrono Trigger: The Brink of Time en MusicBrainz * Revisión del juego (en español) * Guía wiki de Chrono Trigger en StrategyWiki * Explicación del juego (en español) * Historia (en español) en:Chrono Trigger